A Star Is Seen
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: As Cindy waits for Jimmy to come back to the lab, she kills her time as she dances to music. But when Jimmy comes back into the lab to see Cindy dancing, what will he think of her? Implied Jimmy x Cindy


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which belongs to John A. Davis and Nickelodeon!

Well, back to the Nicktoon one-shots, this time, this one features the half-rival, half-crush of Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at Jimmy's backyard, Cindy was looking around a little nervously as she walked over to the little shack that was Jimmy's hidden lab.

"Nerdtron? You in?" Cindy asked as she knocked on the door. She waited, but noticed that nobody was answering the door.

Cindy sighed as she muttered, "Figures... I have to let myself in..."

Cindy then pulled out a plastic bag of brown hair that was marked "Cindy, only use the hair if I'm not in. -JN". She opened the bag and took a piece of hair out to put it up on the hair scanner. After VOX confirmed entry, the door opened up, she nodded as she went inside and opened up the lab door.

"Jimmy Neutron! I'm in!" Cindy called as she looked around. "Look, Nerdtron, I'm here for the school assignment we have to do..."

Cindy looked around and much to her surprise, she found the lab empty. "Hmmm... I guess nobody's here..."

Cindy sighed. "Well, Nerdtron has to come in the lab eventually... and until that time comes, I guess I'll wait..."

Cindy Vortex then found a chair to sit in as she looked around at the lab. Things have looked a bit improved since she was last in here with Libby. She couldn't believe just how far she and Jimmy had come. She will admit, at first, she didn't like Jimmy, just because he was too smart for his own good... vice versa for Jimmy. But the more they hung around each other, the more they... actually tolerated each other, just a bit. Some of it, Cindy thought, could probably be blamed on the love potion Jimmy invented, but it hadn't really been the potion... was it? Well, either way, Jimmy and Cindy were pretty much friends for the most part.

Cindy sighed, getting a little bored... that is, until she spotted a music player in the corner. Cindy frowned as she looked at it.

"I wonder if this is another invention Jimmy's tinkering on... though it does look like a boombox, I have no doubt in my mind Nerdtron would try to improve on it." Cindy hummed as she pushed the Play button on the music player.

Soft music began to play as Cindy gave a smile. "Seems pretty... relaxing though... I feel like I could... just dance along..."

Cindy gave a smile as she decided to do a little ballet of her own. She hummed a little bit as she spun around the area, smiling as she was dancing around. She imagined, just for a mere moment, that she was dancing with Jimmy at a school dance... not thinking about inventions, not arguing about whether Africa was a country or a continent... just a relaxing dance. To her, it felt like a really romantic moment for Cindy...

Then, the music changed as it started to grow more dramatic as Cindy was now imagining being lost in the woods, looking around, nervously. The music started going faster as Cindy started dancing in fear, wondering what's going on and where was Jimmy Neutron when she needed him the most...

And then, fight music started to play as Cindy gave a smirk, confident in her abilities as she started using karate kicks and chops as she jumped around. Right now, Cindy was imagining herself in a dojo, practicing her karate moves. She gave a smirk as she kept doing flips, knowing that she could take the world if she wanted to...

And then, calm, relaxing music came on as Cindy took a deep breath and relaxed, motioning herself to the music's moments. She felt like she was in another world entirely, nothing but Jimmy and her... together in the world.

She gave a sigh as the music came to an end. It was then Cindy became aware of someone applauding her. She quickly turned to see Jimmy Neutron, standing by the door, giving a smile and a clap as he said, "You're not a bad dancer, Cindy Vortex."

"Uh..." Cindy blushed as she gave a smile. "Th-thank you, Nerdtron... uh, what is this invention?"

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "It's just a boombox that plays music. I usually have it on whenever my brain needed inspiration."

"O-oh..." Cindy blushed.

"I don't make my inventions from all household items, you know." Jimmy said.

Cindy recovered as she huffed. "Anyway, where were you, Nerdtron?"

"I was out in space for a while to get something special... I always wondered if it was possible to catch a star..." Jimmy sighed. "I guess my calculations were wrong in that aspect..."

"What were you trying to catch a star for, Neutron?" Cindy asked as she went over to Jimmy, in curiosity.

"Well... I was hoping I can get it for our project, just to study... but why would I need one up in the sky... when I have one right in front of me?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh?" Cindy asked in shock... then shook her head. "Wait, do you mean me? You really think I'm a star, Jimmy?"

"Maybe not in the literal sense... but the way I see it, you're a shining star that climbed her way into my life..." Jimmy smiled, holding Cindy's hand.

Cindy giggled a bit, blushing. "You're a sweet kid, Neutron... why don't we get started on our project?"

"Oh, uh... sure, Cindy." Jimmy said as he and Cindy sat down. "What should we do first?"

"Since we're on the subject of stars..." Cindy smiled. "Why don't you tell me about a few star constellations and we'll go from there?"

Jimmy blushed as he and Cindy decided to spend the rest of the afternoon working on the project. Sure, Jimmy and Cindy may have been rivals at times, but sitting down together with each other, they realize that both their geniuses combined can make a nice star of them both.

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How'd you like it? I will admit, I watched a lot of Jimmy Neutron, and I'm going to have to say, even back then, Jimmy and Cindy will always remain my first canon shipping that I actually shipped. Back then, I didn't understand the shipping in cartoons until I discovered the internet. When that happened, I started liking the idea of character being couples, and even supported canon pairings... even Jimmy/Cindy, for example! Anyway, I hope you all liked this story! The next Nicktoons one-shot will be up pretty soon! Thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
